Tickle Fight
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Oneshot. Collins and Angel have a tickle fight. CollinsAngel


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Surprised?

Collins sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at a pile of term papers near his briefcase. It was nearing midnight and the words had become blurred black ink on snowy white paper. He let out a yawn as he tried to concentrate on the ideas dancing on the paper.

"Collins, sweetie," a perky voice called, "are you coming to bed anytime soon?"

He smiled as Angel entered the room. "As soon as I'm done these papers, dear."

"Isn't it a little late to be grading term papers?" the drag queen placed her hands on her hips and gave Collins one of her "know-all" looks.

"Angel, I've had these papers for almost a month now, the students want them back. How would you like waiting another two weeks to find out if you're going to pass my course?"

"I think they can wait," Angel sat down in the chair next from Collins. "Besides, are they really getting a fair grade when their brilliant professor is half asleep?"

Collins looked from Angel's beautiful smile to the paper in his hand. He knew she was right. "After this one, I promise."

"And who really wants to read about…" she took the paper from his hands, "allegory and Populism in _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ so late at night? Or even at all?" A confused look ran across her face as she pondered the fact that critics tried to turn a children's tale into a political monstrosity.

Collins grinned. "Angel, just let me finish." He tried to grab the paper back.

Angel's face lit up as she dropped the paper on the table. Collins snatched it back and intently focused his gaze on the paragraph about how the Cowardly Lion represents William Jennings Bryan. He twitched slightly as Angel's finger jabbed him in the side. He suppressed a giggle and read on.

"Collins," she leaned in closer, purring in his ear. Her hands rubbed at his sides, poking every spot she knew would get him. Collins squirmed and snorted until he nearly fell out of his chair. "Let's go…"

"Angel," he stood up, "just five more minutes…"

"No, no, no," Angel knew how to get what she wanted. She followed Collins into a standing position and poked at his sides until a beautiful toothy smile decorated his face, followed by his deep, hearty laughter.

Collins backed up, walking backwards down the narrow hallway, "Ang—haha-el," he panted, "Not, haha, no—haha—w."

"Oh yes," she followed her lover with a smile, poking at his stomach, his arms, his sides, wherever she could.

"Ang-hah, whoa," Collins tripped over the coffee table and landed with a thud on the couch.

"Baby! Are you okay?" Angel's expression shifted from playfulness to concern in point three seconds.

Collins responded with a hearty laugh, signaling all was well.

"Oh you," Angel dove over the coffee table, landing on the couch, half on Collins, half on the arm of the couch. She pushed his shirt up, revealing a muscular, yet scrawny stomach. Her fingers ran over his stomach, pinching his sides.

"Annnngeeeellll," he squealed, writhing around in laughter. He twitched in his lover's grasp, knowing Angel enjoyed the control. Angel let him be for a moment, allowing him to catch his breath. A mischievous grin curled on his lips as he reached his hands up. He slowly pulled on the belt of Angel's soft pink bathrobe, until it was untied enough to reveal the rosy nightgown underneath.

"Ohh, Thomas, getting a little forward, are we?" she slipped off her robe and grinned.

Collins reached his hands back up, running them over Angel's stomach, making her writhe in glee.

"Collinsss," she fell back as Collins' strong hands overpowered her and hit every ticklish spot he knew about. Squirming enough to free her hands, Angel reached up and ran her hands over Collins' stomach.

The two were soon caught in a tangle of tickles and love. They rolled off the couch and onto the floor, Angel pinning the larger man to the ground. She leaned down, brushing her lips against her lover's lips in a tease.

"Not so fast," Collins moved his hands from Angel's stomach to her lower back as he pulled her down, kissing her nose.

"Oh professor," she giggled, kissing his lips for real. Their tongues met and mangled together. "Mmm," she snuggled into his warm chest, gently rubbing Collins' stomach in a massage and closing her eyes.

"Angel, sweetie," Collins stroked her black wig, "ready for bed?"

Angel snored in return, her head rising and falling with the rhythm of Collins' breathing.

"I guess so," he whispered, hugging her closer and closing his eyes, a smile forming on his lips. No matter how much his cheeks and mouth hurt from laughing at the previous tickle fight, no amount of pain could keep a smile from his Angel.

**Fin**


End file.
